Search for Love
by Chris Nest
Summary: Kick finds out that Kendall has gone missing, at first he's overjoyed. But when he realizes he misses Kendall dearly he searches the world for her. But is there more behind this then it seems? Surprising twist in later chapters and a surprise guest
1. Chapter 1

Kick was just waking up in the morning and was excited as ever, the first day of summer break. He loved the summer, non stop stunts, perfect sunshine, kids playing with no school, he just loved the freedom. He hopped out of the bed and walked over to his closet and got dressed in his usual jumpsuit. He ran out of his room grabbing Ol Blue on the way out and darted out the door to take a ride. He jumped and landed on his board to take off at extreme speeds, the wind against his face, the adrenaline rush, he loved all of it. He decided to head over to Gunther's to see what they would do today. It wasn't a long ride as Kick skidded to a stop in front of Gunther's front door. Kick knocked on the door and waited for his best buddy to answer it, Gunther answered the door looking nervous.

"Oh hey Kick, what's up?"

"It's stunting time Gunther, we need to make the best of this awesome Summer!"

Gunther didn't answer he was to busy shaking from nervousness, Kick raised an eyebrow. Something had to be wrong for Gunther to be this worked up. Kick put Ol Blue down and placed one foot on it resting it before asking what was wrong.

"Gunther, is something wrong? You look a little tense."

"KickKendall'sgonemissingandnooneknowswhe resheissomepeoplethinkshe'sbeenkidnapped!"

Gunther talked so fast Kick's mind was spinning, he started getting dizzy. Before he fainted Kick put his hand over Gunther's mouth to stop him from talking. Kick took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Gunther slow down, I'm going to remove my hand and your going to slowly tell me what happened. Okay?"

Gunther nodded showing he understood, Kick slowly removed his hand uncovering Gunther's mouth. Gunther took a deep breathe and looked at Kick but couldn't speak. He sighed before telling him just to come inside saying it'd be easier to show him. Kick followed Gunther into his house and into his room, Gunther sat in his chair in front of computer desk and began typing.

"Okay Kick, you can look."

Gunther hopped off the chair and allowed Kick to climb up there, Kick finally got up there and looked at the screen. His eyes nearly popped out of his head seeing the missing picture in front of him. Kick felt happy, overjoyed, and free. Except for the nagging feeling that his heart was being ripped from his chest. On the screen read.

_Missing: Kendall Perkins_

The picture of her was what caught him off guard, he hopped off the chair and was completely speechless. Gunther was worried for his best friend. Kick rose his head up smiling before bouncing around the room in joy literally. Once he landed he started talking.

"She's gone, yes, yes, yes! I'm free! No fun police, no rules, no uptight bossy class president! This is like a dream come true!"

"Kick you don't mean that do you?"

"Of course I mean it Gunther, Kendall had always caused me problems. Plus Ronaldo's probably throwing a party, he never did care about her. But what do I care she's gone!"

"Wow Kick I never thought you would act like this."

"What?"

"I thought you would be worried. You seriously don't care?"

"Yes Gunther I don't care. She would be overjoyed to know I'm gone so why should I be any different. Now let's go get some stunts done."

Gunther sighed and went with Kick for a day of extreme stunts, they stayed out till eleven o'clock. Kick said goodbye to Gunther before entering his home and climbing into bed wearing his black boxers. He pulled the covers up and turned over on his right side, the picture of his and Kendall's finishing dance pose showed them both happy. Kick couldn't help but think through his memories with Kendall. The time they danced together, their kiss in the theater, that time when their hands were stuck together. The more he thought about it the more he realized how much he and Kendall had been through as a team. He shook his head and turned away from the picture.

"I do not care, she's gone and that's that."

But still that ache in his chest kept nagging at him, why did he feel so bad? He didn't understand, then he remembered how she would look at him, how it felt when they touched. How her voice sounded. He shook his head and again and banged it against his headboard trying to get thoughts of the blonde out of his head. He finally hopped out of bed and wen to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"You do not care about Kendall. Your not friends with Kendall, she's your enemy not your ally. If that's true why do I feel so bad?"

Kick sighed and returned to bed forcing the thoughts of his rival out of his head. He soon fell asleep and began to dream. But soon he was muttering in his sleep as his dream progressed.

()()()()()()()()

_Background music: _Evanescence - My Immortal [Instrumental] - YouTube

_Kick was walking in a huge field of flowers, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was so peaceful here, the gentle breeze made him feel so relaxed. But as he continued walking he soon saw the familiar blonde sitting in the field of flowers. Her back was turned to him but what caught his eye was the white sun dress, her hair was branded and flowed in the breeze. Kick walked over to her and she look at the young daredevil and patted the spot next to her signaling him to sit down. Kick sat down next to her and leaned back holding himself up with his arms._

"_Kendall, where are we?"_

"_Clarence, do I mean anything to you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_If I was gone, maybe even dead. Would you care?"_

_Kick lowered his head avoiding her gaze before speaking finally. "Honestly, I would care." Kick looked up towards the sky where the clouds hung over his head moving with the wind. Kendall brought her knees up and hugged them laying her head on top of them. _

"_You know Kick, I care for you."_

_Kick looked at Kendall not really understanding what she meant, he just kept look letting the awkward silence go on. The breeze blew again blowing Kendall's hair across her face, like a princess. Her hair was silk, just perfect._

"_I truly cared for you Kick, but I never did confess it."_

"_I don't understand. Why did you act like you hated me?"_

"_Because, I was afraid. That if you knew, you wouldn't talk to me anymore."_

_Kick felt a warmth in his chest, did Kendall love him? Is this why she acted weird sometimes around him? He wasn't sure, his mind was going ninety miles a hour. He could only listen to her as she continued._

"_I'm sorry I never told you Kick." Kendall rose her head up looking forward through the field of flowers as if looking for something. "Kick."_

_Kick looked at her and waited for her answer, the peaceful expression on her face made him feel happy somehow. Like he was making her happy just being here with her. Now that he thought about it, he enjoyed being around Kendall. When they were on the same page and not arguing. Kendall looked at Kick and smiled._

"_Sometimes, the one we hate is the one we love."_

()()()()()()()()

Kick shot up in bed panting, he looked around seeing if he was still in the flower field with Kendall but he was in his room. He looked over at his picture of Kendall and him and just starred at it. He reached over and picked it up getting a closer look, Kendall's words echoing in his head. _"Sometimes, the one we hate is the one we love." _Kick's expression changed to one of determination, the look he got whenever he was dead set on accomplishing his goal.

"Don't worry Kendall...I'll find you. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Kick got dressed and headed out the door to decide where to begin his search. First off he needed clues, who would know where Kendall was? Then it hit him, Ronaldo. He knew their relationship was failing, that could be the reason he would harm her. Time for a little investigation, Buttowski style. But first he would need help, only one person would help him.

"Gunther get out here it's a emergency!"

Gunther poked his head out the window and waved at Kick who was in a very determined mood. Gunther just walked down the stairs of his home and came outside to see what Kick needed.

"What is it Kick?"

"I'm going to look for Kendall. But I can't do it alone."

"Say no more Kick you have my full support."

"Good, let's go."

"Go, go where?"

"Ronaldo's."

()()()()()()()()

Kick and Gunther finally arrived at Ronaldo's house, luckily Kick remembered the place when Kendall and him had to get unstuck. That was fun but this was no time to go for a stroll down memory lane. Kick nodded towards Gunther before knocking on Ronaldo's front door, the nerd answered the door and seemed interested by Kick's arrival.

"Buttowski, visiting me? I must be dreaming."

"This isn't a dream Ronaldo, we need to ask you a few questions." Kick commented.

"I guess that's okay, come on in Buttowski and don't touch anything."

Kick and Gunther entered Ronaldo's home where they were led to the living room. A pretty average living room, couch, television, entertainment center, coffee table, and light green walls. Kick walked over and sat down on the couch and Gunther sat in the recliner across from Kick. Awkward silence filled the room before Ronaldo spoke up finally.

"Okay Buttowski, what do you want to ask me?"

"Kendall went missing a week ago, your her boyfriend after all so you should know something."

"I know Kendall went missing, but the last time I saw her she was talking to some guy in a black coat."

"Where was she talking to him?"

"In front of the Library last week at four o'clock, right after school."

"Is that everything, is there anything else you can tell us?"

Ronaldo closed his eyes and thought hard, Kick waited patiently hoping for more information. Suddenly Ronaldo's eyes opened and he smiled confidently.

"I remember now, I took a picture of the guy being in photojournalist class after all."

Ronaldo ran out of the room and came back in holding a normal photo, he handed the picture to Kick to examine. The guy looked around age forty one, black hair short and slightly spiked, he was wearing a black coat with a white T – shirt underneath, a black belt holding his green pants up, brown shoes, and lastly the camera he was holding. Kick for some reason thinks this guy looks familiar but shakes off the feeling.

"Thanks Ronaldo."

"Your welcome Buttowski, but why are you looking for Kendall anyway?You hate her don't you?"

Kick hopped off the chair and headed for the door but as he grabbed the doorknob he turned his head to Ronaldo and spoke. "Honestly Ronaldo, I'm not sure how I feel anymore." Gunther quickly followed Kick out the door leaving a confused Ronaldo. The duo decided to ask everyone around town to see if anyone knew the guy in the picture but no luck whatsoever. Kick and Gunther sat down on the sidewalk tired from the search for answers.

"I don't get it Gunther, who is this guy and why does nobody know him!?"

"I'm not sure Kick but we can't give up."

"Your right Gunther, I need to find Kendall. I promised myself I would find her. No matter what."

"Kendall huh?" The voice startled both Kick and Gunther as the two jumped off the sidewalk to face the person behind them. Kick's eyes widened as he looked at this guy. It was the same guy in the picture, the camera and everything. Kick straightened up to confront the person they were looking for, this guy could have taken Kendall.

"We've been looking for you, we've heard you talked to Kendall before she disappeared."

"Right kid, but amateur work at best. I've been looking for her to. This place has a scoop and I'm going to find it."

"Scoop?" Gunther questioned.

"It's something us photojournalists call a huge story."

"Maybe you would like to help us, what's your name anyway?" Kick asked.

"No way squirt, you first."

"I'm Kick Buttowski and this is Gunther Magnuson."

"Hmm your that daredevil aren't you?"

"Yeah why you asking?"

"I've been trying to get a shot of you for awhile now, but your fast for a kid. Smile!"

The mysterious man used his camera to take a picture of Kick and Gunther, then he lowered his camera to continue their conversation. "As for my name, for now call me Case for now. Now let's go kid I was just heading for my new scoop chance."

()()()()()()()()

Who do you think the mysterious person Kick and Gunther met is? If you Pm me who it is correctly you can have your own OC be apart of this story. But answer quickly, you never know when it's to late. Clues of who this is are listed throughout the entire chapter, good luck and stay awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Congratulations to the winner of the contest ProtoPhinbella, the special guest OC is Cole. Now let's continue the story shall we?

Case, Kick, and Gunther were walking down the streets of Mellowbrook with Kick and Gunther following Case. Case soon stopped in front of a house that looked familiar to Kick. Case knocked on the door and none other then Cole answered the door.

"Cole dude what's up?" Kick asked in excitement.

"We haven't seen you in like forever." Gunther added.

(For a description of how Cole looks ask ProtPhinbella)

"Meh, this and that, I been in basic training in the Marine Corp partaking in Enlisted to Officer Programs, my apologies for not keeping touch."

Cole fist bumped Kick then Gunther, Case however seemed upset and walked over to Cole standing over the tough marine. "So you three know each other, good makes my job a lot easier. As for you Mr. Marine, I don't take being lied to very well. You promised me a scoop and I didn't get one. Blondie was a dead end!"

"Oh yeah Cole this is Case." Kick explained.

Cole looked up at Case before speaking up. "Yeah we go a ways back Kick, Gunther, and I. As for your scoop I was chilling in the Tavern when I stepped outside I saw her over by dock twenty six being carried by some brunette character. I needed a closer look so I followed him, the girl I saw was Kendall but before I could get another look at the brunette character I saw the boat they were in turn on and leave. Shortly after I returned home you guys showed up."

"So Kendall's been kidnapped...I hope she's okay." Kick said frowning a little wondering if Kendall was safe or not.

"Well good luck kid because your on your own. No scoop no me, so catch ya later."

Case headed for the door out of Coles house but just as he reached for the doorknob Cole spoke up with a sly grin. "That's just like you Frank West, always wimping out when juicier stuff for you is right around the corner."

Frank's Theme - watch?v=8G_1Tv1vVA4

"Frank? That's your name?" Kick asked with his arms crossed.

"Really Cole, sheesh. I'm not helping, this isn't a big scoop. Plus kid your girlfriend is probably zombie food by now." Frank explained.

"Zombies!?" Gunther said in great fear.

"Gunther relax." Cole looked back over at Frank who was now getting interested. And I guess what some say about you is true, that your recent adventures left you in a traumatic state and now your to much of a yellow belly for adventure. Now if you lot don't mind I'm off to find out where the boat that took Kendall went."

Cole left his house leaving the three alone, Kick looked at Frank who was looking very, very, very mad. He suddenly started yelling his head off at nothing.

"Yellow belly!? I'm the best photojournalists around! I've covered wars, fought through zombies, infiltrated top secret bases, I've done things no one would dare attempt! And I'm not afraid of any zombie!"

"You know we're still here right Frank?" Kick asked.

Frank looked at Kick and Gunther with a sincere look, he instead of answering Kick's question he asked his own question. "Ever heard of the Willamette Incident?"

"I've heard about, it was just some riot right?" Gunther asked.

"Wrong, the government covered the truth up but I survived. Come on, we need to catch up to Cole if we're going to save blondie."

"Wait your coming with us?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah now let's get out of here before Cole leaves, so we can save blondie."

"Her name is Kendall." Kick corrected him.

"Kendall, shmendall what do I care?"

Kick and Gunther reluctantly followed Frank out of Cole's house and headed for the docks where all of Mellowbrook's shipments came in. Where fishermen fished for food and where kids could swim around.

()()()()()()()()

Frank, Kick, and Gunther finally made it to the docks where Cole had just left the Harbor Masters Office. He sees the trio ad walks over to them happy that Frank decided to join them.

"Come on I've got a heading, fortunately the brunette I saw couldn't cover his tracks with the harbor master. Because all ships since nine fourths are required to send records to the harbor master, if they ever plan to sail in the worlds oceans. The boat I saw according to the harbor master listed it's heading for Mellow Isle off the coast. Frank I'm sorry about earlier, they needed your help. No one knows more about the zombies then you."

"Apologize accepted for now Cole but I better get one heck of a scoop."

Cole walked over to the sing up sheets and started reading out loud. "Thirty seven, thirty eight, thirty nine, here we are dock thirty nine and there's the boat.

Body of Boat Pic - .

Driver's Seat of Boat Pic - .

Boat Navigation System - .

"Getting there's easy, the hard part is what's waiting for us."

"Don't worry Frank, we can handle ourselves. But we;ll need to find weapons as soon as we get there got it?"

"Yeah I got but no guns. They'll attract to much attention."

Gunther and Kick agreed as the boarded the boat preparing to depart for Mellow Isle. Kick could only imagine the danger Kendall must be in. He knew one thing he was going to save her no matter what got in his way. Cole untied the boat and let Gunther start the engine, the boat took off quickly towards Mellow Isle, it'd probably be a long drive. Frank was in the drivers seat controlling the aquatic vehicle.

"Kick you seem tired, get some rest Gunther and I can handle things. I'll get you up when we get there."

"Thanks Frank I am pretty tired."

Kick walked over to the bunks below and climbed into the bottom bunk, he undressed until he was in his black boxer and covered up. He looked around making sure no one was looking before pulling out a picture of Kendall from his helmet.

"Kendall...Why did we hate each other?" Kick had begun to cry now which is something he had never done before, the tears hit the photo bouncing off one by one. Soon Kick's tears picked up thinking he may never see her again. She could actually be gone, why did he never take his chance?

"Why couldn't I confess my feelings for you!?" Kick yelled as he threw the picture and slammed his face into his pillow crying his eyes out. Letting years of sadness and frustration out. Kick didn't mean to but he cried himself to sleep still thinking of Kendall.

()()()()()()()()

Background Music - watch?v=kx_PNavrjDU

_Kick opened his eyes to see bright blue skies with a few clouds moving with the breeze, he sat up and saw Kendall again. She was leaning against a tree with her hands behind her back. She wasn't facing him but Kick was watching as her hair and white summer dress moved with the breeze of the wind. Like a beautiful painting, it felt as if time had stopped for the young daredevil. He slowly stood up and walked over to her, she looked so happy, so peaceful._

"_Kendall."_

_Kendall tilted her head to look at Kick, her smile made his heart skip a beat. He just walked up closer and leaned against the tree next to her side to side like he wanted it all along. _

"_I missed you Kick."_

"_I missed you to Kendall. Listen I'm sorry, for everything."_

"_Shhh it's okay, I understand. I care Kick, I've always cared."_

"_Kendall I thought about what you said last time. And I've realized that...I love you. I always had, I just wish I could've told you sooner."_

"_I love you to Kick, I just didn't want to lose you."_

_Kick just waited for her to speak again but for reasons unknown he started to cry again, Kendall noticed and kneeled down to his level. She brought him in closer to her and let him cry on her shoulder letting it all out. He wished he never treated her bad, that he just admitted his feelings to her. His tears slowed down and he looked up at Kendall, she smiled before kissing his forehead. The warmth of her lips on his skin made him feel loved and wanted._

"_Kendall."_

"_Don't ever give up Kick, always follow your heart. I'll always be with you."_

_Kendall leaned in and placed a small kiss on Kick's lips, Kick returned the passionate kiss with all the strength he could muster._

()()()()()()()()

Kick woke up being shook by somebody unknown, he looked at Frank who was shaking him awake. He sat up to see what Frank could possibly want.

"Come on Kick we're here."


	4. Chapter 4

The boat came to a stop as Kick hopped out of bed still half asleep, was Kendall okay? Was she in any danger, does she love him? These questions kept flying through his mind like a storm of emotions. Kick finally made exited the boat and set foot on the island. The place seemed deserted, the volcano in the middle caught Kick's attention for sure. His thoughts yet again were interrupted by Frank and Gunther walking past him apparently wondering where to look first. Frank opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the transceiver ringing. Frank rolled his eyes before picking it up.

"What is it Cole?"

"_I found some installation located at the center of the island."_

"Right where the volcano is. Is there anything else?"

"_According to what I can see it's seems to some kind of abandoned underground base which descends below the water level. I'm guessing it's some sort of prison, I'm going to try and find a possible blueprint. Tread lightly Frank."_

"Understood."

"_Oh and I snuck a little surprise in your bag. There should be a specially modified pair of sunglasses with a camera attachment. There should also be a Nintendo SP. The sunglasses primary function is to help you see around corners, the camera transmits it's signal to the SP displaying the picture in HD."_

Curious Frank pulled out his sunglasses and put them on, the camera screen was in the top right corner of his lens, all he would have to do is tap the button on the top right corner of the glasses to take a picture. He also pulled out the SP to test it out, he could see behind him now and around corners.

"Time to get that scoop."

Kick crossed his arms starring at Frank and tapping his foot. "Ahem, and."

"And save blondie." Frank commented rolling his eyes.

"_Frank I found that blueprint, I'm sending it to you now."_

The SP started beeping and the blueprint of the base appeared, man it was huge. "Kick, Gunther, let's go we've got work to do."

()()()()()()()()

Frank, Kick, and Gunther reached the volcano but couldn't find the entrance, the searched all around the volcano but no luck. Just as they were considering giving up Gunther sat on some rock to rest and it sunk. Suddenly a door opened revealing the entrance to the underground base, a downward ramp led to the base. "Let's do this you guys. But be careful."

The trio entered slowly making sure not to alert anyone if anyone else was even here. Kick felt the oddest feeling that kept drawing him deeper into the base. They didn't know how far underground they had gone but the computer lab they entered was huge. Computers, folders, and files filled the room, the lights were dim and provided a little clearance of how the area looked. Papers were scattered and red liquid could be seen in some parts of the room.

"Whoever was here sure was in a hurry to leave." Frank commented.

"You can say that again." Kick added.

"Kick what's this red stuff?" Gunther asked.

Kick walked over to Gunther and rubbed his finger through the puddle of crimson red, it was a little sticky and had a slight touch of green to it's color. Frank joined the duo and looked at the liquid and his eyes widened. "Infected blood."

"What?" Kick questioned.

Frank took a quick picture before walking over t the computers looking for information, he quickly hacked into the system. "I'll download this data, they must have been here for awhile to get this much info. You guys just wait a second."

Gunther followed Frank and watched him work, Kick however noticed a single hallway that was enveloped in darkness. Kick picked up a flashlight from the ground and entered the hallway. He clicked the light on to see that most of the lights had literally busted. He continued to walk and saw several signs written in what Frank called "Infected blood" the signs were creepy and Kick didn't understand what was going on. Kick started to read the signs out loud.

"We're all going to die. No escape. The dead have risen. What happened here?"

Kick finally reached the end of the hall which had a door with a sign above that read "Prison Cell". Kick pushed the door open and his jaw dropped to the floor literally. Kendall's clothing was scattered everywhere, a picture of her and him dancing, a hair brush, make up, ect. He couldn't stand it where was she? The bed in the room had a slip of paper that had in big letters on the front "CB". Clarence Buttowski, Kick thought. He picked up the piece of paper and was happy to see it was a letter from Kendall.

_Dear Anyone who reads this,_

_ I don't know how long I've been here but I know that I miss my home and my family. I never thought I would say this but I realized that I missed someone I love. It isn't Ronaldo, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was using him to make the person I loved jealous, but that kind of backfired huh? I'm being taken somewhere else tomorrow morning and I have no clue where. I honestly think that these might be my last words. I need to get this off my chest, whoever is reading this. Will you please tell Clarence that...I miss him and that...I love him._

Kick understoood now, she had loved him all this time. All the arguing, insults, pain, faked. She loved him, he never knew. Kick felt so stupid that he didn't see it sooner. He tucked the letter into his jumpsuit and hurried back to Frank and Gunther.

()()()()()()()()

Frank and Gunther were outside waiting for Kick to come back, they knew he went to the hallway. Daredevil's curiousity, whatcha gonna do about it? Frank pulled his transceiver to contact Cole.

"_What happened Frank, talk to me."_

"Blondie wasn't here, Kick stayed to investigate some hallway. He should be back any second."

"_That all, any clues or data?"_

"Yeah I got some data from one of their main computers, I'm sending it over to you now." Frank started sending the data to Cole just as Kick came out of the base.

"Kick, you okay?" Frank asked.

"Let's go, I need to find Kendall." Kick commanded as he hopped into the boat.

"It's getting to him. Let's just get out of here?" Gunther suggested.

Frank agreed with Gunther and boarded the boat to leave, Kick was at the front waiting in anticipation to leave and get back to Mellowbrook. After he read the letter from Kendall, his heart and spirit was set ablaze. A new passion, determination, and love was awakened within him. Kick was a huge puzzle missing one piece that made him incomplete for a long time. Unloved for so long. Kendall was the missing piece to his life, his first and only true love.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be a little short mainly because it's a discussion chapter, where the group decide what to do next and where the drama takes place. But the event chapters are going to be long and I'm still considering if I should add zombies to this story. But I'll let you all decide the at one, if you want zombies tell me in your review and if you don't tell me, it's your choice. Enjoy the story.

()()()()()()()()

Frank, Kick, and Gunther had recently returned to Cole's in complete failure, Kick was devastated and everyone knew it. Cole was working on hacking into the data Frank sent to him from the base but it was well protected. Kick was still starring at Kendall's letter, she confessed her love to him, she used Ronaldo to get to him. He wanted her back so badly, he wanted to be her knight in shining armor. Her Romeo, her protector, her love, her everything. He desperately wanted to save Kendall, the longer he was away from her the more it ate at him piece by piece.

"Okay sadly until I get a location from the data Frank collected you lot aren't going anywhere." Cole sighed and looked at Kick who seemed uneasy with the fact he was doing nothing. "Frank, Gunther, let me talk to Kick alone?"

The duo had no problem with it but Frank wanted pictures and recordings but Cole made sure to take them so he couldn't eavesdrop on them. He led them to a different room with a sound proof door and closed it tight to make sure there was no interruptions. Cole walked over and sat next to Kick.

"Kick, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? Cole I just learned that the one person I've ever loved might be dead! And I'm sitting here doing nothing when she's in danger!"

"I see."

"I can't go on without her, we're like yin and yang. I can't exist without her."

Cole sighed wondering if he should admit his secret to the young emotionally troubled daredevil. "Kick, don't tell Frank this but I have a suspicion as per whose responsible for Kendall's disappearance. But without more to go on I can only speculate."

"Well you can stay here and waste your time but I'm going to find Kendall." Kick stood up to leave and headed for the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob Cole stepped in front of him stopping him in his tracks. Kick glared at him, if looks could kill Cole would suffer a huge fatality.

"Do you even know where she is?" Kick stayed silent hating to admit he had no clue where the love of his life was. It tore him up, not knowing if she was safe or not. "Mmm hmm, I thought so. Just stay put Kick, I'll work as fast as I can." Kick listened and laid down on the couch to rest, he wanted to see her and at the moment the only way to do that was to dream. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()

_(Don't forget the background music)_

_Kick opened his eyes to see a curtain of golden blonde hair hovering above his face, Kendall's eyes met with his. He smiled and relaxed in her lap. He was laying his head on her lap laying on his back, the cool breeze blowing through the flower fields. He then felt something hit his face, rain, water? No, he looked at Kendall to see she was smiling but crying. He sat up and brushed her hair out of her face keeping his hand on her left cheek. _

"_Kendall, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm just happy, it's really you it's not a dream."_

_Kick's mind couldn't understand what she said, not a dream. Of course this was a dream, he remembered falling asleep. How could this not be a dream? He used his hands to wipe her tears away, his touch was gentle to her. Surprising for a daredevil._

"_I wish it wasn't a dream Kendall, I really do."_

"_Kick, that's what I thought. Truth is we're communicating with our minds. Like we're connected." As she said the last part she placed her hand over her heart showing him what she meant by "connected"._

_Kick was honestly overjoyed, this was really Kendall he was talking to. Meaning she was alive, that she was okay. He brought his arms around her for a hug and never wanted to let go, she returned it and cried into his shoulder. He patted her on the back letting her get it out like she did for him. They were together, but mentally. How were they able to do this now and not before? _

"_I miss you Kick, please promise you'll never leave me?"_

_Kick backed up and looked into her eyes seeing them filled with sorrow and love, he didn't want to leave her. He was going to be with her for the rest of his life if possible. He brought his lips to hers for a short kiss which she returned. Once it was over he wiped away more of her tears and spoke as softly as he could._

"_Kendall, I promise I'll never leave you. Your my first and only love, nothing will ever change that."_

()()()()()()()()

Kick again shot up disappointed he didn't get much time with her. But he knew now that it wasn't a dream that it was actually her. He looked over at Cole who was still working on his computer when suddenly.

"Jackpot! Guys get in here!" Cole shouted in excitement.

Frank and Gunther rushed into the room eager to know what Cole had discovered, Kick got off the couch and ran over to see what the big deal was. He was praying for a way to Kendall, he needed to get to her.

"According to this file, a submarine left the base via a hidden hanger and headed south." Cole pulled out a map of Mellow Isle and showed everyone where it was heading. "It docked here at a private pier independent of the Mellowbrook pier and it unloaded a vehicle transport to Mount Widow-maker."

"Good it's about time I get the real info." Frank said in a excited tone to finally discover a scoop worth covering.

"But be on your guard, they may be expecting you." Cole warned with a worried expression.

Kick didn't care however, he had the love of his life to save. To be the hero, the knight in the fairy tales. He would stop at nothing to save her, he had a promise to keep. And a Buttowski never breaks his word.


	6. Chapter 6

After the three hour drive Mount Widow Maker was in sight, Kick couldn't help but smile knowing he was close. The boat came to a stop near shore where Kick hopped off and ran towards the pier nearby. Frank and Gunther stopped the boat and followed to see Kick had found the submarine near the pier. The kidnappers were here all right, no doubt about it. Frank's transceiver rang again and he picked it up to see what Cole wanted.

"What is it?"

"_Frank, I've deployed a U.T.A.T.V. To Mount Widow Maker for details."_

"In English."

"_Unmanned Transforming All Terrain Vehicle that can take the form of a U.A.V. For flight."_

"Pretty nifty, is there anything we should know about this place?"

"_There appears to be a Power Station, but here's the kicker, there's no power lines heading out. So where is all that power going?"_

"Just my luck, we'll handle it Cole. I've covered wars you know."

"_I know, you've told me at least thirty nines times already! I'll tell you anyway after combing through the databases I noticed a private company had construction done on Mount Widow Maker but I can't seem to find any construction. That's when it hit me, the construction is inside the mountain itself, so after scanning the mountain the hole openings I found one around half way up the mountain."_

Suddenly Frank, Kick, and Gunther hear what sounds like a jet flying overhead, the noise was loud and earsplitting. It must have been heading for the base.

"_Don't just stand there, get moving!"_

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

Frank, Kick, and Gunther walked around the mountain making sure not to make to much noise and attract attention. After awhile of walking around Kick felt cool air coming from a crack in the mountain. Kick feels around until the rock goes into the mountain, a secret button. The door opened up leading down below into a dark corridor.

"Let's go." Kick said before sprinting down the huge corridor.

Frank and Gunther ran after the young daredevil seeing as he was rushing down the corridor as fast as he could. But soon everything was pitch black, Frank and Gunther stopped running when they heard the sound of something hitting metal. Kick yelled ow meaning he had to have run into something. Suddenly the lights came on showing several computers and tubes full of what looked like walking corpses. Kick finally realized he was face to face with one of these corpses, the jaw was hanging loosely from the right and the skin was decayed and rotten. Kick backed up quickly and realized it was inside a cylinder glass tube keeping it from him. The walking human corpse knocked on the glass moaning and biting wanting out for it's meal.

"Oh boy." Frank commented as he clicked the sunglasses camera button to take pictures of the walking corpses.

"Zombies!" Gunther screamed as he hid behind Frank.

"Seems my guest have arrived."

Kick, Gunther, and Frank looked around frantically for the source of the deep sinister voice. Kick finally spotted a guy in a white lab coat with a few blood stains standing on a balcony high above them. His face was covered by goggles and the hood of the coat, Kick could already tell he was his main focus. Frank picked up his transceiver and called for Cole.

"Cole, who is this guy!?"

"_Based on the tech you've shown with your pictures I can only think of one scientist that could work with tech like this. Dr. Charles Franklin-Clark Ohnn, I read about him in __tabloid magazines, he actually headlined multiple papers across the globe, Dr. Ohnn's work was essentially the modern equivalent of Victor Frankenstein, at first he was laughed at, but after years of research, and Dr. Ohnn's Work of using the dead as a countries self defense force, using technology to instill life in those where life is not existence, but there was a drawback The Machines keeping the specimens coated them in a film infecting anything Biological that touched it, but when word leaked out about Dr. Ohnn's work and the drawback the public was outraged at the thought and demanded that the project be terminated because Dead should have more respect then to be targeted by science, The Government fearful of losing a chance for another term went with the public and military to pull his Funding, Dr. Ohnn's work was never completed, and shortly afterwards he was never heard from again."_

"Never heard of again, well he's been busy." Frank said in a sarcastic tone.

Dr. Ohnn looked directly at Kick and although they couldn't see his face they could tell he was smiling. His chuckle was evil and deep, sent shivers through their bodies. Kick was about to spring into action when he saw a flash of blonde behind him. Kick backed down almost instantly as the blonde curtain was again concealed behind the man.

"Good boy Clarence, you try anything and she's finished."

Frank and Gunther already caught on, they knew who Dr. Ohnn was holding hostage up there. The doctor finally raised her unconscious body just enough where they could see her. He was holding her around her waist as she hung limp in his arm. Frank and Gunther noticed that Kick was grinding his teeth and clenching his fist in anger.

"I must admit Clarence, I'm impressed. You managed to find me."

"Give her back!" Kick demanded.

"Wait Kick." Frank ordered. "Why did you take blondie doc?"

"Because her blood type is rare. Perfect for my...special research." Ohnn explained as he waved his hands to the zombies.

The doctor laughed loud and proud for his work, his laugh was evil and psychotic. He finally settled down and pulled out a remote control with a single red button. "I'm done with her, she's nothing to me now. Catch." With the last word Dr. Ohnn threw the girls limp body towards Kick, he dove for her and caught her just barely. Kick was holding her bridal style now.

"Kendall." Was all Kick could say as he looked at her.

"I wish I could stay and chat but you'll be quite busy with my...pets." Ohnn said as he pressed the button making all the tubes open letting the zombies out.

The trio started to back up as the dead inched closer, Frank stopped taking pictures and looked back towards the exit. "Just a suggestion guys, but seriously we should get out of here." Kick and Gunther didn't have to be told twice as they followed Frank out through the corridor and out into shore. Just as they reached the boat and started it up the island exploded. A inch from death, talk about close. Frank steered the boat back towards Mellowbrook, he looked over his shoulder to see Kick was staying next to Kendall refusing to leave her side. He smiled and snapped a picture of Kick holding her hand as she laid down looking as if she were in a peaceful sleep.

"That's a keeper." Frank said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kick, Frank, and Gunther finally arrived at Cole's house with Kendall in dire conditions. Kick was the first one in and laid Kendall down on Cole's couch, Cole rushed over to Kendall to check her condition. Kick could only watched as Cole panicked to find out what was wrong with her. An hour later Kick fell asleep unable to stay awake anymore. Gunther put a blanket over his best friend to allow him to sleep. Frank on the other hand snapped a picture of Cole working on Kendall and a pic of Kick sleeping for dramatic purposes.

()()()()()()()()

_Kick opened his eyes to see Kendall sitting by the tree again smiling, he smiled and sat up. He loved seeing Kendall again and knowing in the real world she was with him. Finally she was safe and with him where she belonged. The missing piece of himself was finally complete and for the first time he felt like whole human being._

"_You did it Kick. You saved my life." She told him with assurance in her voice._

"_I know, I wanted you to be safe. That was all I thinking about."_

"_Well Kick, today I was the princess and you were my knight in shining armor."_

"_Now we just have to ride off into the sunset." Kick joked causing the duo to share a laugh. Kendall finally stopped laughing and looked at Kick who was still laughing. Kendall leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, he stopped laughing and blushed a deep red. _

"_Uhhh."_

"_You better wake up, I want to talk to you in person."_

_Kick looked at Kendall and grabbed her hand, Kendall knew what was coming and beat Kick to the chase as she pulled his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. _

()()()()()()()()

Kick woke up and looked over at Kendall who was finally awake, she was looking straight at Kick with a loving smile and a blush. Kick then realized his own cheeks were hot from blushing, he chuckled a little embarrassed from blushing. Frank noticed Kendall sitting up and fell out of his chair not expecting her to be up.

"Whoa!" He said as he hit the floor. "Cole blondie's awake!"

Cole and Gunther came running into the room to see Kendall had indeed woken up. She stood up and dusted off her outfit still looking at Kick. She straightened up and reverted back to her "old" self. Kick caught what she was doing and did the same reverting to his normal glare he would give her.

"Kendall, how are you feeling?" Cole asked.

"Fine, just fine. Except for the fact of Clarence touching me."

"Hey it's not like I enjoyed it." Kick said back.

Cole sighed and facepalmed himself thinking the two would have changed the way they acted towards each other. Kick hopped off the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Kendall. The two still locked eyes trying to keep their glares straight and not smile.

"Kick I thought you said." Gunther didn't finish as Kick placed his hand over his mouth. "Ahem, not now Gunther." Kick growled out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...thank you Clarence."

Kick smiled his usual victorious smile when he knew he had won. He loved playing this act with her. "I can't believe you said that. But...your welcome I guess." Kick extended his hand for her to shake and she did. Just as the shook a loud click and flash appeared, the duo broke their hand shake and looked over at Frank with his usual camera in hand.

"Really?" Kick asked sarcastically.

"I need this stuff kid. And Cole, it's been fun. But my job here is done, so catch ya later." With that said Frank left the house to go who knows where, he's Frank West for crying out loud. Kick shook his head back and forth in a "Just, wow" motion. Then the oddest thing happened.

"_Kick can you hear me?"_

That feminine voice, Kendall was talking in his head. He couldn't remember what it was called but he tried it anyway. _"Kendall, yeah I can hear you."_

"_Good, so after we get out of here you want to?" "Yes." He said interrupting her._

"_But you didn't let me finish?" _

"_I don't care, if we're together I don't care where we go."_

"_Aww Kick, your so romantic."_

"_Maybe a little, but aren't you...with someone?"_

"_Oh Ronaldo, leave him to me."_

"Kick hello you in there!?" Kick finally noticed that Cole was trying to get his attention. He shook his head and responded quickly to his long time friend. "Oh sorry Cole just thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that due to my research I discovered a X-gene in Kendall. It's an interesting gene that can sometimes lay dormant in D.N.A structure for years before an ability can manifest. For Kendall it's apparently telepathy. Rarely other abilities can manifest making the person even more powerful." Cole explained.

Kick now knew how Kendall and him could speak to each other in their minds. She can connect them together and probably with anyone else. Kick held back the smile he wanted desperately to send her way as he answered Cole.

"Well Cole that's pretty awesome. So how long are you going to be here, in Mellowbrook?" Kick asked.

Cole sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he explained. "This is where we part ways Kick, Kendall About a couple hours ago my Commanding Officer called saying that I'm to report back Camp Pendleton evidently I've impressed the enlisted to Officer Program Instructors to the point where I'm now a 1st lieutenant."

"That awesome Cole!" Kick said as he hugged his friend.

"Thanks Kick, I'll come back as soon as I can." Cole said. Kick, Gunther, and Kendall left Cole's house so he could pack. Gunther looked a little confused and suspicious about Kick and Kendall.

"Are you two, you know?" Gunther asked.

Kick and Kendall's eyes widened as they started one of their usual arguments. Gunther sighed and listened to them go on and on. He couldn't believe this, after all this their still going at it.

"I'd rather run myself over then go out with you!" Kick said.

"Well I'd rather get an F in school then go out with you!" Kendall retorted.

"Yeah right teacher's pet!"

"I'm not a teachers pet you suicidal munchkin!"

"At least I can have fun!"

"Yeah trying to get killed is really fun." Kendall in a sarcastic tone.

"Kick, I'm just going to go home. You two, awe forget it." Gunther said to deaf ears as he walked back to his house. He opened the door to his house and took one more suspicious look at Kick and Kendall before finally closing his door. Kick and Kendall both stopped and smiled at each other mischievously.

"Dinner and a movie?" Kick asked.

"Yeah, I would like that Kick." Kendall replied before placing a small kiss on his lips.

Kick and Kendall's hands intertwined as they walked down the sidewalk towards town. What they didn't know was Gunther had watched them through his window and was smiling victoriously. He knew they were up to something, he couldn't wait to tell everyone at school.

"And another happy ending." Gunther said as he closed the curtains.

()()()()()()()()

If any of you are upset that the story wasn't longer I aplogize. Dr. Ohnn however will be making another appearance in another story of mine. Dead Rising 3 Behind the Scenes. The Dr. Ohnn's plans are revealed in that story, it's a kind of sequel to this story if you want to know what Dr. Ohnn was planning with Kendall. Anyway stay awesome and see you guys later.


End file.
